


【桑噗】Can't stop the feeling

by Gorepromise



Series: 【桑噗】boys' love [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 因为太萌而被黑帮开除是种怎样的体验。
Relationships: Christian Pulisic/Jadon Sancho
Series: 【桑噗】boys' love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014288
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *设定:黑帮太子噗和黑帮小弟桑  
> *预警:这篇可能逆cp了(因为这俩都好可爱  
> *开学前最后一篇新文 尽量不坑  
> *私设如山 不喜勿入 感谢阅读

正文:

1.

普利西奇在酒吧喝酒的时候遇见了个很有趣的男孩。

男孩反戴着棒球帽，穿着件简单的黑色卫衣，靠在吧台上喝酒。

他以为男孩还没成年，于是就秉着社会公义的心理上前去询问他。

“嘿，男孩，你成年了吗？”

“……？”

被问到的男孩转过头来看他，棕黑色的眼眸泛着些水光，估计是喝醉了。

“…年龄什么的都无所谓……”男孩嘟囔着，从自己口袋里掏出自己的身份证给了普利西奇，“…反正这家酒吧是我们老大的…”

普利西奇一愣，心想:什么？老大？黑帮？学生怎么也能加入自家帮派了？他看了一眼男孩递来的身份证:Jadon Sancho，又在心里算了一下年纪，21岁，竟然成年了。

“抱歉…”普利西奇微微颔首，他朝正在靠近的酒吧老板摇了摇头，示意其不要靠近，又问男孩道，“你说你们家老大罩着这里…你是xx帮的成员？”

“对啊！”男孩有些骄傲地仰了仰下巴，不过随即又像被丢弃的小狗一样可怜兮兮地低下了头，“不对…我已经被开除了……”

普利西奇看着男孩的转变，一个没忍住轻笑出声。他坐在了男孩的旁边，饶有兴趣地问:“那你为什么被开除？”

“他们说因为…因为我…我太可爱了，不适合在黑帮…”桑乔委屈地说着，在酒精的作用下，他的鼻音更重了些，“…你也是xx帮成员吗？我感觉你比我长得可爱多了…”

普利西奇也是头次听说因为长得可爱被黑帮开除的荒唐事，不免笑了起来。

“算了，不和你聊了，”桑乔说着，拿起酒杯一饮而尽，“我要回家了。”

男孩站起身，不知道是因为坐的时间太久，还是喝了太多酒的作用，一个不稳就栽进了普利西奇的怀抱。

普利西奇连忙搂住了他。

跟随普利西奇的几个保镖见这情况，刚想要上前拉开桑乔，却被普利西奇的眼神吓了回去。

“…抱歉……”桑乔从他的怀里抬起头来，声音闷闷的。

“没关系。”普利西奇说，“不如我送你回家吧？”

“…没事，我家就在附近。”桑乔晕乎乎地说着，他从普利西奇的怀里出来，差点又跌了一个跟头。

“诶！”普利西奇无奈地扶住他，“外面下雨了，还是我送你吧。”说罢，他示意保镖开门，接过雨伞，搂住男孩的腰就出去了。

2.

“……谢谢你。”桑乔半闭着眼睛靠在普利西奇的怀里，“不过我得先去找Mora……”

“Mora？你的…女朋友？”

“不，不是……诶，到了！”

桑乔从他怀里脱身，摇摇晃晃地走到了街角，普利西奇走在后面，为他撑着伞。

“…什么？”

普利西奇站在男孩身后，看着他从墙角淋湿的纸箱里抱出了一只小猫。

“是Mora。”桑乔抬头看向普利西奇，笑着把手里的小猫举起来给他看，然后又小心翼翼地把它抱在自己怀里，站起身来。

普利西奇被这一笑晃了神。

“它是我几天前看见的，”桑乔轻轻顺着着猫毛，小猫乖乖地窝在他的怀里，“只可惜我和我哥住在一起，不能带它回家…”

“我可以帮你养着。”普利西奇鬼使神差地开了口，“你以后可以随时来找我看它。”

“真的吗？谢谢你！”不知道是不是错觉，普利西奇感觉男孩的眼睛顿时亮了起来。

“哦，对了，我还不知道你叫什么名字呢。”

“Christian，叫我Christian就好。”普利西奇想了想，还是没有把自己的姓氏说出来。

“那Christian，我以后该怎么找你啊？”

“…没关系，我们会再见的。”

3.

桑乔醒来的时候，看见自己的卧室内一片狼藉，觉得醉酒过后的头更疼了。

他在床上赖了一会，看了看表，下床走到厨房，在冰箱里拿了一瓶柠檬汽水。

桑乔刚想拧开瓶盖，他忽然想起了昨天发生的事。

“你只是一个喜欢喝柠檬水的小孩子，Jadon……你见过有黑帮成员只喝柠檬汽水不喝酒的吗……”

桑乔愣了一下，随即又利索地打开瓶盖。

气泡在舌尖上消散酥酥麻麻的，口腔里充满了柠檬的酸甜味道。

“…喝柠檬水怎么了，这竟然也能成为开除我的借口之一。”

桑乔皱着眉把汽水放回冰箱，又从橱柜里拿出了袋猫粮下楼去了。

“Mora？”

当桑乔看到空空如也的纸箱的时候，他的大脑闪过了昨天发生的一些片段。

自己喝醉酒，被一个男孩搭讪，然后他说送自己回家，再然后就是自己把Mora托付给他…

“Chris…Christian……”桑乔嘟囔着，皱着眉头回想那人的面貌，却只记得他深色的瞳孔和那对深酒窝。

4.

晚上，桑乔抱着碰运气的心态再次走进了酒吧，他希望能再次碰到那个男孩。

他左看右看，绕了一圈也没见着男孩的影子。

“…在找我吗，Jadon？”

一只手落在了桑乔的肩上。

桑乔回头，是昨天的那个好心男孩。

“Chris…Christian…”桑乔挠了挠头，冲他笑道，“…不好意思，昨天麻烦你了。”

“没关系，”普利西奇的脸上露出了酒窝，“你很可爱。”

虽然可爱是个褒义词，但桑乔现在听见这两字就想起了他因为“可爱”被黑帮开除的伤心事，于是他轻微地皱了皱眉。

“Mora在我那里很好，你不用担心。”普利西奇观察到了他的反应，心里有些好笑。

“…嗯，谢谢。”桑乔说。

普利西奇冲他笑得开心，往门外一瞥发现汽车早已等在了门口。

“啊，抱歉…我得走了。”他说。

“那……那我们什么时候再见面？还有我该怎么找你呢，Christian？”

“任何时候，Jadon，”普利西奇眨了眨眼，“我们会再见面的。”

5.

桑乔抱着枕头躺在床上。

“这个Christian，总感觉神秘兮兮的…不过他不像是个坏人……他也是黑帮的人吗？”

桑乔闭上了眼睛。

“既然说是任何时候，那么在酒吧就一定能找到他吧……”

接下来的几天晚上，桑乔都去了酒吧，试图再次遇见男孩，可是他却从未见到普利西奇的身影。

那个好心男孩，像是在桑乔的生活里，完全消失了。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *昨天噗噗重回赛场 因为开心所以补了坑  
> *这章废话好多…感觉三章完结有点困难orz

6.

被黑帮开除的桑乔一时觉得有些无所事事，于是他在市中心的便利店找了份工作。

算来他也已经一个多星期没有见到Christian了。

真是神秘兮兮的。桑乔一边想，一边麻利地接过客人的递来的东西。

“一共十三元…”他说，“谢谢惠顾。”

7.

结束了一天工作之后，桑乔回到家里，发现自家老哥还没回来，于是就躺在沙发上盯着天花板发呆。

反正他还不是很饿，那就等Jack回来再吃饭吧。他想。

“叮咚——”门铃响了。

桑乔懒懒地躺在沙发上，并不是很想动。

可门铃又不放弃地响了几下，于是桑乔只好站起身去开门。

“Jack，你是不是又忘记拿钥匙……”桑乔嘟囔着，抬头看向面前的人，抱怨的话全都被堵在了嘴里，“……Christian？”

“你好啊，Jadon。”普利西奇笑道，怀里的Mora也随着对着桑乔喵了一声。

8.

普利西奇抱着Mora坐在沙发上，看着桑乔拧着眉头递给自己一瓶柠檬汽水，“…抱歉，冰箱里只有这个了。”

他笑着摇了摇头，伸手接过汽水，“应该说抱歉的人是我。最近需要处理些事情，一直没有露面。”

“没关系，”桑乔坐到了他身边，颇为开心地看着Mora从普利西奇的怀里跳到自己的腿上，“我应该要感谢你百忙之中还要抽空照顾Mora。”

普利西奇眼带笑意地看着男孩逗猫，问道:“你呢，你最近还好吗？”

“我？我…还好吧。”桑乔耸了耸肩，“被黑帮开除之后还算顺利地找到了工作…不过，Christian，你是xx帮的人吗？”

普利西奇心里警铃大作，不过他还是装作镇静地点了点头。

“…你看，这就说不通了，你明明比我可爱…”桑乔撇了撇嘴，“他们就是想要把我踢出去。”

普利西奇松了口气，笑道:“Jadon，他们做的是对的，因为你太善良了，不适合待在黑帮。”

“…那你也比我善良啊……”桑乔小声反驳道，“…算了，不纠结了。”男孩摇了摇头，从口袋里掏出自己的手机递给普利西奇，“以后我们就是朋友了。”

普利西奇伸手想接，不料却扯到了肩膀上的伤口。他倒吸了口凉气。

“怎么了？”桑乔忙问道，“你受伤了？”

“没事…”普利西奇说道。刚才来的路上Mora一直窝在他的怀里不愿意离开，他也就一直保持一个动作让Mora待的舒服，所以现在稍微一动，他肩上的伤口就又裂开了。

“伤口是不是裂开了？”桑乔担忧地问道，他把Mora放到沙发上，然后站起身，“我去拿医药箱。”

“诶…没事的…”普利西奇还没说完，桑乔就已经进了房间。这让美国男孩忍不住弯了眼角，想来这还是自己在异国第一次感受到一丝被真诚关心的温暖。

等桑乔再从房间里出来时，普利西奇已经乖乖地把自己的外套和衬衫脱了下来，半撑在沙发上逗猫，而他右肩上的绷带已经渗出了血。

“别逗猫了，乖乖坐好！”

普利西奇一愣，随即瞪大了眼睛一脸无辜地转头去看身后的桑乔。

“…呃…我是说…坐好…我帮你换绷带……”桑乔有些心虚地挠了挠头。

普利西奇倒是没有介意，点了点头就乖乖挺直了腰。

桑乔也不明白自己为什么会突然烦躁，或许是因为普利西奇对伤势毫不在意的态度，又或者是他对受伤的习以为常……

桑乔小心地将绷带解开，一条又长又深伤口赫然展露在他的面前:从右肩一直延伸到肩胛骨处，刚裂开的伤口处还往外渗着血。

“……你怎么伤这么重？”桑乔皱着眉，拿着碘酒的手僵在半空。

“不小心。”普利西奇还是毫不在意地对他笑笑，又抬了抬下巴示意桑乔手中的碘酒，“没事，你弄吧。”

“……”桑乔没再说话，手上的动作又慢又轻。而普利西奇在他上药的过程中只是轻轻皱了皱眉，中途还安慰桑乔不用太过担心。

当整个过程终于结束，桑乔的背上已经出了一层薄汗，“好了。”

普利西奇点了点头，随即把自己的衣服穿好。

“所以……黑帮……经常这样？”桑乔没头没脑地冒出了这么一句。

普利西奇知道男孩的意思，应道:“没有你想象的那么多，但也并不安全……所以打消加入黑帮的念头吧，Jadon，你确实……”

没等普利西奇说完，两人就听到了一阵开门的声音，然后一个穿着警服的男人便走进了客厅。

“…Jadon，你在搞什么？”

“呃…Jack…我朋友…我朋友他受伤了……所以我在…呃…帮他换绷带…”桑乔结结巴巴地解释道。

Jack狐疑地盯了他一会，随即歪头看向桑乔身后的普利西奇。

两个人的目光交汇，各自心里一惊。

Jack飞快地拿出腰间别着的枪，对准了普利西奇，“你怎么在这？”

“喂，Jack，你干什么？！”桑乔有些着急地挡住了身后的普利西奇，“他是我的朋友！”

“Jadon，让开！”

“你先把枪放下！”

“我说让你起开！”

“不！你先放下枪！”

兄弟俩互相瞪着，谁也不让谁，局面一时有些僵持不下。

“好了，Jadon，没事的……”一直没有作声的普利西奇站了起身，轻轻拍了拍桑乔的肩膀说道，“他就是你的哥哥？我想我们之间可能有些误会，别担心。”

“我们之间可能有些误会，不介意的话我们可以单独谈谈？”普利西奇挡在了桑乔面前。

他走近Jack，用手指点了点Jack的手枪，然后又在他耳边轻声道，“把枪收起来，Jack，你又不敢真的开枪。走吧，去你的房间。”

9.

普利西奇跟着Jack进了房间，他顺手锁上了房间，转头便看到了Jack又举起了枪。

他无奈地举起了双手，笑了笑:“我没有带枪，还受了伤，所以你大可以不用这么担心……”

然后他又顿了顿，眼神一冽，棕黑色的眸子让人心里发慌，“如果枪走了火，你以为你能跑得了？”

Jack一愣，纠结了一会才把枪放了下来。

“我知道你想问什么。”普利西奇淡淡地说，“我不会伤害他，他还不知道我的身份，我希望你能够帮我保守这个秘密。”

“目的？你为什么要接近Jadon？”Jack问。

“目的？你指望我从一个干净得像张白纸的男孩身上得到什么有用信息？”普利西奇嗤笑了一声，随即又敛了笑容道，“Jadon太干净了，不告诉他我的身份是对他好，我不想把他卷进来。”

“…………”

“无论你信不信，我都不会伤害Jadon。”普利西奇说，“你还想知道些什么？如果是关于黑帮，那么无可奉告。如果没有，那么我就要离开了，先生。”

Jack没有说话。

普利西奇权当他默认，麻利地开了门锁，但却握住门把手的时候停住了动作。

他偏过头，说道:“忘了提醒，你们这一届警察别管黑帮的事。我猜你还不知道上一任局长是怎么死的……还是多学习一下某国警察，保命要紧。”

10.

普利西奇出来时便看到了坐在沙发上一脸担忧的桑乔。男孩的怀里还抱着猫，在看到他的那一刻眼神亮了起来。

“没事吧，Christian？”

“没事，误会解开了就好了。”普利西奇忍不住摸了摸他的头发，“时间不早了，我得走了。”

“好吧……”桑乔有些不舍地把怀里的Mora递给普利西奇，还提醒道，“你用左手，别把伤口扯到了……”

“嗯，”普利西奇眯起了眼睛，满是笑意地听着男孩的命令式发言，“记得手机联系。”

“嗯，拜拜。”桑乔冲他一乐。

11.

普利西奇走后，Jack对桑乔进行了“严刑逼供”，最终终于把桑乔被黑帮给踢出来的这事儿给套出来了。

“你小子真行啊！背着我偷偷去加黑帮就算了，还被人家给踢出来了！”

“啊，Jack，你能别提这事儿了吗？”桑乔皱着张脸，放软了语气，“我知道错了还不行嘛……”

“还有，以后离那个Christian远一点，给我记住了！”

“他是我的朋友！他虽然是黑帮的人，但他是个好人！”桑乔反驳道，“不是所有黑帮都是坏人，Jack。”说罢，男孩便一溜烟跑回了自己房间，在他哥即将爆发之际锁上了门，“我叫了外卖，记得开门！”

“Jadon Sancho！”

桑乔脱力地躺倒在床上，口袋里的手机震动了几下。他打开手机，发现是Christian发来的消息。

桑乔点开普利西奇发来的视频。

只见普利西奇一边挠着Mora的下巴一边说:“你的表情好像你的Daddy Jadon哦，一样可爱…”

桑乔的耳朵烫了起来，他思考了一下，发了段语音过去:“我可没那么老，我是Brother Jadon…”

普利西奇听到桑乔的回复之后乐开了花，于是他回道:“好，你是Mora的bother Jadon，那我就是她的daddy Christian喽。”

桑乔红了脸，摁下语音只回了一句话:

“…去你的，Christian。”

而坐在车上的普利西奇笑得十分开心，甚至还笑出了声。

保镖一:“为什么老大笑的这么傻？”  
保镖二:“魔怔了？”  
保镖三:“撸猫撸傻了？”

只见普利西奇放下手机，摸着怀里的Mora笑着说道:“甜心，你知道Jadon回了什么吗？他回复我:‘去你的，Christian’…哈哈哈…”

三个保镖互相交换了个眼神:

“嗯…老大是真傻了。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> *梗源自脱口秀:因为太萌而被黑帮开除。


End file.
